Whole
by theManThing
Summary: It is 2039 and many things have changed, yet some have failed to do just that. This story takes into account the events in the books as well as the series
1. Prologue

****

May, 2039

In a warehouse a silhouette of a person with long hair grabs a syringe and injects it into something hanging from the ceiling with wires protruding out of it. The wires are hooked up to a column of various computer equipment and cameras. A bottle of pills are grabbed by the silhouette and a button on a monitor is pressed on. The pills are swallowed by the long-haired figure, and there is no more movement, except for a blink of light on the monitor.

****

Jam Pony

A middle aged man with brown hair approached a rider coming in "Where the hell have you been," he asked. "You've been gone for a good two and a half hours. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're the oldest rider I have, Skye."

"Man, Alec, you keep sounding more and more like the old boss. What's wrong with you," he asked.

Alec walked behind the bars that separate him from the rest of the room. "After Normal left this dump to me, I've realized how much responsibility Normal actually carried around this place," Alec said. "But I shouldn't be spilling my thoughts out on company time. Here's another package. Bip, bip, bip." Alec sighed putting his hand over his eyes as Skye walked out.

Suddenly a TV behind Alec's back blinked on and sound not heard for a couple of months started speaking from behind bars of blue and red.

"This is an Eyes Only cable hack. This hack will last 60 seconds. It cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left," the screen spoke. "In the past couple of months there have been reports about a new force arriving here in Seattle. It has gained the attention of local mobsters trying to take what little is left of our economy. If this were to happen anyone owning a business will be bought out by them. This is a warning to the citizens as well as to the men looking to get rich by this. Eye Only is on to you. This has been a Streaming Freedom message. Peace. Out."

"Just great," Alec muttered. "The bozo speaks again."

Alec gets up and paces around the well furnished room when finally he walks out, leaving the head set he was wearing broken on the company's floor. Walking past the clean walls and out the door.

****


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

A man with blonde hair draping onto his face sits in front of a camera finishing a transmission from a tower in the middle of a city once called Terminal city. After the transgenics were somewhat accepted into society, the once cellular city became the most thriving section of Seattle. They figured out a way to create clean, fresh, air so that now many on the citizens of Seattle can come and go as they please. Respecting the once labeled freaks.

"Peace. Out," the voice finished.

"So Cal," a female voice said as she entered the room. "How long are we staying in TC?" TC being short for Terminal City.

"Well Nat," Calvin said, switching off the camera. "Seeing as how The Pacific Free Press is back in business, in Terminal City no less, and seeing what this Eyes Only dude is saying about these mobster guys, I was thinking at least a month. Possibly two. I am their top writer."

A knocking sounds at the door and Calvin opens it. In walks a bald man wearing a blindfold over his eyes. His head is very, very wrinkly. He holds a walking cane in front of him.

"Sketchy, are you done in here," he says. "I need to rewire some cables from your transmission."

"What transmission, Dix," Sketchy asks.

"The ones you're making in the absents of Lo..." Dix replied

"What's this man talking about, Cal," Natalie started.

"Nothing," Sketchy lamely replied.

"You promised me, Calvin. No more of your lies after we got married," Natalie reminded him. She ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Way to go, Dix," Sketchy said to him.

"Sorry," Dix replied. "You know I can't see worth a crap anymore. And my hearing is pretty shot too."

"Damn it," Sketchy shouted as he pounded the wall next to the door she exited through.

****

Warehouse

The silhouette figure punched a series of buttons on a keyboard and up showed the red and blue bars saying "Streaming Freedom Video". Then a scrambled voice echoed throughout the warehouse on the computer as well as a couple of TVs in the background.

"This is an Eyes Only cable hack. This hack will last 60 seconds. It cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left," the screen spoke. "In the past couple of months there have been reports about a new force arriving here in Seattle. It has gained the attention of local mobsters trying to take what little is left of our economy. If this were to happen anyone owning a business will be bought out by them. This is a warning to the citizens as well as to the men looking to get rich by this. Eye Only is on to you. This has been a Streaming Freedom message. Peace. Out."

The figure hanging starts moving a bit and mumbles a little. "M-m-m..." it says.

"It's okay, I'm here," the silhouette says. "Go back to sleep."

AN: Updated sooner than I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Jam Pony

Alec walked up the ramp and out the door to one of the employee reserved parking spots. This spot, as did every single other spot, held a motorcycle. It was blue with a few dents on the hood of it and a little rust on one of the handles. Other than these problems it looked fairly new. Alec strode the bike, turned the ignition, and blazed off quite fast. 

After turning a few corners and down a few streets on his way to his destination, he blew by a burned down house with three stones off to the side. While passing this house he gave a salute to it and turned another corner. 

Alec eventually reached a run down looking market and went inside. The inside was a lot more cleaner and looked nicer. There was a bell on the counter, which he rang in what would have seemed annoying to some with the pattern it had. To him it means business.

A balding, red-haired, buff, caucasian man came from a back door. "What do you want?" he said.

"Did you catch the hack," Alec asked.

"Of course," the man replied.

"I have a friend who has had first hand experience with this "new force", Alec said. "I can get information on to them. You know how liable I've been in the past." As Alec said this he palmed his fingers with his thumb.

"I'll see to it that the boss hooks your company up to a T-1 line, if this is true," the man added. "Before I forget here is to keeping your delivery service afloat."

To that Alec took off his backpack and handed the man a package as the man handed him an envelope stuffed with money. "See ya next week," the man said. Alec then left.

Alec crossed the street to another market, this one the inside was as rundown as the outside. He picked out several canned food items as well as some fresh produce, snacks and bottled water. Using some of the just acquired money to pay for it, he then left and got on his bike and took off. 

Finally reaching his destination he got off his bike. He walked before a warehouse and tapped on the door in a similar fashion as he had rung the bell in the store earlier. Then he left the bags of food on the ground and waited. The metal door opened a bit and an olive skinned hand reached out and grabbed them.

"Thanks," came a female voice from inside.

"Sure," Alec replied to her. Alec then turned around to walk back to his bike but stopped and went back to the door just before it closed. "Wait," he said loudly.

"What," the female voice questioned.

"I know _you _caught the cable hack earlier today," Alec said. "Now, do we in fact know what this "new force" is? I mean, is it what we thought it was?"

"Yes, Alec, it is," the voice said.

"What are we going to do about it," asked Alec.

"Nothing," shouted the female voice.

The steel door then slid shut encasing the woman in darkness.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Alec said as he walked back towards his motorcycle.

****

Jam Pony

A very old man holding a cane walked down the ramp to the front desk. He was wearing glasses had gray hair and was wearing a safari hat.

"Hello," he said in a gravelly voice. "Hello." Once again louder, until finally Alec answered him.

"Sorry, we're kinda busy," Alec replied. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a young lady," the old man said.

"Ladies would be elsewhere," Alec retorted.

"Please, if you see her, tell her to call this number," the old man gave Alec a slip of paper with a number on it.

"I don't even know who you're looking for," Alec said.

The old man took out his wallet and showed Alec a picture of a very young girl with a buzz cut wearing a medical smock that fell just above her knees.

"Of course, she would be much older now. This was taken in 2007 or so," said the old man

A shiver ran through Alec as he saw the all too familiar dress of his childhood. Then in a whisper, Alec told the old man to meet him in the back room. Alec may have frequently been called an idiot but that doesn't make him stupid. As soon as he practically dragged the old man into the back room and locked the door he started speaking, trying not be too loud.

"Who are you and what do you want," Alec asked

"My memory is not what it once was," the old man chuckled as he said this. "I've been called many things. The one I remember the most was the name my sons called me,. Father."

Alec then thought about where he had heard that name before. But being at a loss of what to say just shrugged it off. "Well, Father," Alec said cockily. "What do you want with this girl?"

"I've been searching for her for decades but have yet to actually find her," replied Father. "Then about 18 years ago I was in Africa and heard someone talking about some kind of scuffle all the way here in Seattle. I thought it would be too much of a coincidence that this scuffle involved this girl that I seek. Well, you know how bad the economy was back then, it was impossible to come back to the U.S. no matter how hard I tried. But since it seems to be ever so slightly increasing I was able to stow away on a ship about 8 months ago it must've been. Then after docking in Florida it was the matter of hitching rides to come all the way here. I just got in yesterday, and here I am." 

"The question," Alec paused. "Was "what do you want with this girl?""

"There's danger headed this way," Father answered. "From what I heard they most assuredly will come after her."

"Why," Alec asked.

"She is the reason they failed in the first place," Father said. "They will find her and kill her if she does not meet with me."

"I'll find her," Alec said

"Thank you," said Father. "Goodbye."

Alec opened the door and went to his post behind the front desk with phone number and picture in hand as the old man strode out of Jam Pony.

To Be Continued...

AN: Sorry it took so long, but I got sick and didn't feel like writing much because of it. But I'm back now. Please R+R.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Terminal City

"I'm sorry Nat," Sketchy yelled to a closed bathroom door. I know we're not supposed to keep secrets from one another. But..."

"But nothing," Natalie cut him off like an axe. "You promised when we got married, no more lies. I always end up getting hurt by them. Just like when I found out about Lydia."

"This is nothing like that. I was young, stupid, arrogant," Sketchy replied.

"So is it true," she asked.. "Are you this Eyes Only person?"

"That's complicated," Sketchy said. "I am and I'm not."

Natalie opened the door and walked to a bed, gathering clothing together on it. "What the hell is that supposed to mean," she questioned angrily.

"Like I said, it's compl..." before Sketchy could finish his sentence his cell phone went off. "One sec Nat."

As Sketchy was fully engrossed in his phone conversation he didn't notice Natalie walk out of the room with all her stuff gathered in a suit case. The door slammed shut.

"What is it," Sketchy asked.

"I just got a message from a contact named Raul," the voice on the other end said. "A group of roughs came by, he said, and kidnapped a guy by the name of Max. His mother, an X-5 named Jace, tried to stop them but she was overpowered by them.

"Raul said that if anyone tried to mess with Max and/or the mother, he was to contact Logan. But since he's not with us anymore, the call was redirected to me."

"Thanks Otto," Sketch replied. "I'll see what I can find out about it."

Sketch turned off the phone and noticed the clothing that was laying on the bed had disappeared along with his wife. "Damn it, Nat," he shut his eyes and exclaimed to the ceiling.

****

A Burned Down House

Evening was approaching. The old man, Father, crouched by a series of six stones, half marked, half not. The two he was kneeling before, one read Joshua and the other one was a pile of stones that almost formed an "I"

Father, through his tears took a curious glance at two others right beside each other. One had the initials A.B. the other one had O.C. Two more were close by but the stones were blank. Making these two graves unidentifiable.

What kind of tragedy struck his old house, Father wondered. How could such a great idea he had lead to so much madness and death. 

After saying prayers to his departed sons he walked down the street heading in a random direction. He suddenly noticed a shadow overlapping his. Someone was following him. He slowly crept over to a wooden fence and turned around. No one. Feeling a bit panicked he backed off from the fence. He then turned to face the fence, ran towards it and leapt, clearing the top of the fence by at least 3 feet and landed on his feet on the other side. Cane still in hand. Father then walked away in search of a place to sleep tonight.

****

Outside the Warehouse

Alec knocked on the steel door in a patterned rhythm, "Knock, knock, kn-knock, kn-knock, knock."

"You were already here this week Alec, what do you want?" the female voice asked.

"I'll get right to it," Alec said.

"Get right to what," the female voice replied.

"Ok," Alec began. "This guy came into Jam Pony today."

"Yeah," she said

"He looked like he had just come back from Safari," Alec stated. "He had this picture of a girl from Manticore he was looking for." Alec slipped the picture through the crack in the door in which the female voice was talking through. "He called himself "Father"."

"Father," the voice questioned to herself.

Flashback

Joshua stood before Max. "Father named you," he asked 

"Nope. No father. Just me," Max replied. 

"Father named me...Joshua," Joshua stated 

"Father? You don't mean Lydecker?" Max asked curiously. 

__

Joshua growled ferociously at this. "No. Father...Sandman". 

"Sandman named you," Max stated. 

"Mm-hmm," Joshua replied assuredly. 

"Okay," Max humored Joshua.

****

Back Outside the Warehouse

"He says that this girl is in danger," Alec continued. "Someone is looking to kill her. Apparently she pissed them off in a big way years ago, which is why they're coming after her in particular.

"So, do you think with the your sources you could help me track her down?"

"She's closer than you think, Alec," the voice replied.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"This girl, it's me," the voice said.

Just then Alec noticed someone on a bicycle approaching the warehouse, the door slid shut and Alec waited around a corner of the building to grab him in case he was dangerous. The guy got off of his bike and lifted his hand to knock on the door when Alec grabbed him from behind.

"What do you want," Alec asked.

"Get offa me, dude," the guy shouted. "It's me, Sketchy." Alec heard the familiar voice and let go his grip around Sketch's neck. "This how you greet all your friends?"

"Sorry, guess I'm a little jumpy these days," Alec replied

"It's cool," Sketchy stated.

"What do you want," the feminine voice asked Sketchy.

"I got some information you might fin interesting," Sketchy said

"More," the voice stated to herself. "Spill it."

"Otto phoned me today," Sketchy said. "He had some information that involves an X-5, so I figured I should talk to you ASAP. There's this contact in Mexico by the name of Raul..."

****

Flashback

Max and Jace were walking by a bus in South Market Street. "Money, sector passes, passport, and your contact's name at the Mexican border is Raul," Max listed.

"I can't thank you enough," Jace replied.

"You don't have to thank me at all," Max stated. "Just make sure that kid has an excellent life." 

****

Back Outside the Warehouse

"What happened," the voice asked worriedly.

"There was a kidnapping," Sketchy replied. "Some dude named Max was stolen in a confrontation with some really powerful guys. They were strong enough to overpower the mother of this guy, and she was an X-5."

"Was," the voice asked.

"I'm sorry," Sketchy said. "But she was killed by whoever these people were."

There was a hard pound on the door and then the voice softly said "dammit."

"I wonder if this has something to do with those guys this Father was talking about," Alec chirped in. At this the door of the warehouse slid fully open showing behind it, Max.

To say that Max had aged well would be an insult to wine everywhere. There were no wrinkles. No strands of gray hair. Absolutely no signs of ageing. She simply looked like someone has kept her preserved for 20 years. Max was wearing her leather burgling suit and black pants, but her hair was worn down to her mid-back.

As strange as this was to both Alec, and Sketchy, having not actually seen her face to face for almost ten years, what was even stranger was what was behind her in the center of the room. It was Logan hanging from the ceiling by dozens of cords and wires protruding from his back and coming out of his loosely panted legs. He wore a white T-shirt and appeared to be asleep. His arms were enfolded against his chest. He still had his stubble but he didn't have his glasses on at the moment. His hair wasn't spiked up but smoothed down and cut just above his ears.

Alec and Sketchy followed Max into the warehouse looking at all the computer equipment that the wires from Logan were hooked into. Max went over to a computer in the back of the room and pressed a button to lower Logan to the same level as them. Max went over to him as his feet hit the ground. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Wake up, Logan," Max said to him.

"Wha-Huh," Logan mumbled, struggling into consciousness. Max gave him another quick kiss to help him wake up.

"Sorry to wake you," Max said smiling. "But it appears that the world needs us once again." Her smile fading.

"Where do we begin," Logan asked.

AN: The story continues. So what does everyone think? R+R please.


End file.
